


Fragments - #9 : « Regrets ? » (2x03)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Snippet, is it too late to say sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter commençait-il à regretter toute cette affaire dans laquelle il avait embarqué Will ?...





	

**Author's Note:**

> On passe enfin à la deuxième saison :) Et maintenant que Abigail n'est plus là... bah on va se consoler avec Will et Hannibal et toute cette histoire pleine de manipulation, hein xD

Hannibal commençait-il à regretter toute cette affaire ? Il considérait Will comme son ami, mais il l'avait tout de même envoyé en prison pour couvrir ses propres traces...

Will avait été la victime parfaite pour ses machinations... _Était-il trop tard pour reculer, désormais ?_ songea-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, fixant d'un regard vague le fauteuil vide en face de lui.

Le fauteuil dans lequel Will avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Désormais vide.

Était-ce du regret, ce sentiment de vide glacial qu'il ressentait à cet instant ? Étaient-ce des remords – enfin ?

Pourrait-il sortir Will de prison, afin que le jeune homme puisse un jour reprendre sa place dans ce fauteuil trop vide ?

L'heure était de nouveau venue de tuer, et de brouiller les pistes.

**Author's Note:**

> Drôle d'amitié... Il faudrait que ce cher Hannibal apprenne enfin la véritable définition de ce mot, et comprenne réellement le concept x')


End file.
